Yakusoku
by chabely0996
Summary: Ellos se hicieron una promesa: se esperarían el uno al otro hasta el día de su reencuentro ¿lograran cumplirla ó las circunstancias provocaran que no se llegue cumplir?


Bueno, esta es la primera historia que subo. Soy nueva en esto así que espero que a alguien le llame la atención y decida leer la historia. Disfruten.

POV Sakura

Que relajante es tomar un baño después de un día agotador. Aunque en este país acostumbran tomar el baño en las mañanas aun, después de todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, no me acostumbro a ello y sigo tomándolas en la noche, es como quitarte todas aquellas cosas que te han estado preocupando durante todo ese día.

Al entrar en mi habitación, después del baño, contesto el teléfono que, extrañamente, estaba sonando.

- ¿Bueno?- ¿quien estará llamando a esta hora?…

-Hola hija…- me asombro tanto que no logro articular palabra.

¿Estaré escuchando bien? ¿Estuve demasiado tiempo en el baño o realmente es ella quien esta llamando?

-Madre…- es lo único que logro decir. Después de todo nunca espere que ella fuera quien estuviese llamando…en realidad no esperaba que nadie llamara.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pregunta? Solo logra que vuelva a sentir…furia, tristeza, frustración, soledad, confusión…Todo aquello que había sepultado hacia dos años volvía a surgir de entre las sombras del recuerdo.

-…bien- sé que realmente no le interesa como me encuentro, si así fuese habría llamado antes, mucho ANTES…o tal vez, si de verdad le importase, nunca, NUNCA, habría hecho esto.

-Me alegro- falso.

Silencio.

¿Qué más podría decir? ¿Preguntarle acerca de como se encontraba ella después de haberme dejado sola, sin explicación alguna, en un país desconocido? ¿Acaso debería importarme? No. No debía importarme nada acerca de esa mujer.

-Hija…llamaba para darte una noticia- ya me imagino cuál debe de ser. La misma que me diste la ultima vez que llamaste.

-¿A si? ¿Cuál?

-Puedes volver a casa.

La voz que anuncia la llegada a destino me despierta del recuerdo de la conversación que tuve con ella. Se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza quitándome algunas noches de sueño. Y aunque ya hubiese pasado una semana podía recordar claramente aquella frase que tanto había anhelado escuchar "puedes volver a casa"…

Un suspiro se escaba de mis labios mientras me dirijo, sin darme cuenta, a la salida.

Significaba alegría, sueño…esperanza. Aquellas palabras lo habían sido todo para mi; pero ahora no eran mas que tristeza, frustración…y desilusión.

¿Cómo cambian las cosas en dos años, no?

Otro suspiro…

¿Él también habría cambiado?- me rio de mi propia idiotez- por supuesto que debe haber cambiado…

Suspiro…

¿Qué habrá hecho durante el tiempo en que no lo veía? ¿Se habrá puesto muy guapo?... ¿aun…aun me estará esperando?

Y nuevamente otro suspiro ¿Cuántos suspiros van ya?

¿A quien quiero engañar? Por supuesto que no me esta esperando, se debió haber aburrido desde hace mucho.

Antes de volver a suspirar, choco con alguien.

_Eso te pasa por estar siempre distraída, Sakura._

Gracias conciencia, siempre recordándome lo obvio en los mejores momentos.

-¡Ah! Disculpa- dijo la persona con quien había chocado y de quien volvía a recordar su existencia, quizás si me la paso en las nubes.

-No te p- detengo mi oración al darme cuenta de la verdadera razón de su disculpa. No se disculpa por haber tropezado conmigo, se disculpa porque mi vestido ahora se encuentra manchado del jugo que tiene entre sus manos- ¡Pero ¿que has hecho?!

-Lo siento. No era mi intención.

Parecía que no haría nada para solucionar el problema así que empecé a limpiarme por mi cuenta. Al notar que no lograba limpiar el vestido decidió ayudarme. Limpio un poco más que yo pero de igual manera, aunque fuera en contra de mi educación, no le agradecí. Después de todo había sido él quien genero la mancha ¿debía solucionarlo sin pedir nada a cambio, no?

Así que salí inmediatamente esperando no volver a encontrármelo.

-¡Sakuritaaaaa!- ¿Hace cuanto no escuchaba eso?

-Tomoyo…

Al salir del aeropuerto un auto estaba esperándome, claramente ella lo había enviado. Creí que lo hacia para llevarme directamente a ella, pero al entrar tuve la mejor bienvenida que me hubiese podido imaginar, encontrar a Tomoyo esperándome.

- Pero que bella te has puesto- me dijo después de separarnos del abrazo que tanto había extrañado. Como la quería.

- No es para tanto…

-Ahora mis diseños lucirán mucho más lindos en ti- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos sosteniéndome las manos- Los usaras ¿verdad?- ¿tengo alternativa?

-P-p-pues si- Después de imaginar todas las maneras en las que podría convencerme si me negaba lo mas sencillo era aceptar antes, igual terminaría haciéndolo.

-¡Fantástico! porque esta misma noche tenemos…

-Sabes que no alcanzaras a hacerlo, querida tomoyo- dijo una voz gruesa detrás mio, ¿será él?

-¡Eriol!- digo al girar y verificar que realmente es él quien esta aquí- sabia que nadie mas podía llamar "querida" a mi linda prima.

-Jajaja, por supuesto que no, no lo dejaría- dijo mientras se acerca a abrazarme- y si lo hiciera no viviría para contarlo…

-¿q-que estas diciendo Eriol?- Se podía sentir su aura sombría al decir aquello. Es estar entre sus brazos no es el mejor lugar en el que se pueda estar mientras amenaza. ¿Era impresión mía o su abrazo se estaba volviendo mas fuerte y doloroso?- E-eriol…

-Ya basta Eriol, la estas asustando- dijo tomoyo entre risitas.

-Jajajaja, no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan inocente, Sakura- dijo Eriol entre carcajadas. Pero no entiendo porque se ríen si yo estoy muerta del sus… ¡esperen!

-¿E-era una broma?-le pregunto a Eriol

-Por supuesto querida Sakura- respondió Tomoyo- sabes como disfruta Eriol de las bromas, ¿no recuerdas como te molestaba antes?

Claro, debí haberlo imaginado. Desde que lo conozco siempre me ha hecho bromas, disfruta que caiga tan fácilmente en sus mentiras y trampas. No ha cambiado tanto como lo creía y tampoco Tomoyo. Siguen siendo los mismos niños que conozco tan bien.

-Los extrañe mucho- dije mientras lagrimas de felicidad lograban escapar de mis ojos y rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Sakura…-dijeron los dos acercándose a mi y regalándome sus, siempre cálidos, abrazos.

Nosotros también te extrañamos demasiado- dijo eriol y pude notar como sus ojos también se iban aguando poco a poco.

-Que conmovedora imagen

¿Por qué? ¿Siempre aparecía para arruinar las cosas? Si estaba tan feliz disfrutando el rencuentro con mis amigos ¿Por qué tenia que interrumpir? ¿No tuvo suficiente ya? ¿No me había lastimado bastante? Y actuaba como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, ¿acaso tenia mala memoria? Pues yo no, recordaba claramente todo lo que me había hecho y no la perdonaría.

-¿Cómo se encuentra madre?- le pregunte inclinando mi cabeza, mostrando respeto. Tal como debía hacerlo según todas mis clases de etiqueta que había estudiado de niña. En las que ella se encargo personalmente de buscar los profesores más adecuados para enseñarme.

-Muy contenta de tu regreso- dijo mostrado una gran sonrisa que, aunque parecieran cálidas, conmigo no lo eran. Me recordaban cada herida que había causado- ¿Por qué no se han cambiado?- le pregunto a Tomoyo.

-¡Ah! Es cierto-exclamo Tomoyo mirando el reloj-Pero ya es tarde, creo que debemos ir a buscarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto.

-Vamos, le pediré al chofer que nos lleve- dijo Eriol saliendo de la casa.

-Espera…-susurro al viento, ya que Eriol ya no esta para escucharme.

¿Deben irse?... ¿A dónde?... ¿Por qué?... Deberían quedarse un poco más para disfrutar el que estemos juntos de nuevo. No deben irse todavía…no es tan tarde.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que recordarles que debían irse? Estábamos muy contentos disfrutando nuestro momento juntos…No quiero que se llevan. Quiero contarles tantas cosas y preguntar por muchas otras. Quería que tomoyo durmiera aquí esta noche para hablar un rato, pero ahora no podre siquiera preguntarle. ¿Mi madre siempre debe arruinar mis pocos momentos de felicidad que tengo en mi vida?... ¿Podría ser más infeliz?

_Sabes que si podría, Sakura. Podrías no tener un hogar al cual regresar._

¿Y esto se llama hogar? Mi madre, quien se supone que debería ser la persona que más se preocupara por mí, me ignora. Esta muy contenta conversando con mi prima cuando acaba de volver a ver a su hija.

_Suenas celosa._

¡¿Celosa?! ¿Yo? ¿Debería estar celosa? ¿De qué? ¿De que le preste más atención a Tomoyo que a mí? No, para nada. No estoy para nada celosa. No tengo razón para estarlo. Ella nunca ha demostrado que le importe. No espero nada de ella, ni una caricia, un abrazo, una sonrisa verdadera…solo para mí.

_Me parece que si lo esperas._

¡Claro que no! No quiero nada de eso si viene de su parte. Para eso están mis amigos, siempre apoyándome, estando allí cuando los necesite; ellos si se preocupan por mí y se alegran porque he vuelto. A ellos si les importo.

_Sabes que esa es una excusa. Nadie puede tomar el lugar de tu madre._

Pero ni siquiera ella lo toma…ni lo intenta…

-Ya podemos irnos- aviso Eriol sacándome de mi lamento.

-Bueno…entonces espero que la pasen bien- les dije mientras Tomoyo salía de la casa.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Sakura?- sorprendentemente Tomoyo no entendía a que me refería. Pero al cabo de unos segundos entendió y con una sonrisa me dijo- tú vienes con nosotros.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- pregunte muy sorprendida y un poco incrédula sobre lo dicho ¿Yo también iría? ¿Los acompañaría? Aunque solo fuera a acompañarlos eso me llenaba de alegría, ¡podía estar más tiempo con mis amigos y lejos de mi madre! No podría tener mas dicha- ¿en verdad los puedo acompañar?- dije con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

- Por supuesto que ti, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo sin deshacer su sonrisa- Después de todo vamos es a comprar tu vestido.

-¿Mi vestido?- le pregunte extrañada- ¿Un vestido por qué?

-Por el baile que tendrá lugar esta noche en una mansión vecina, al cual estamos invitados- dijo mi madre hablándome por primera vez desde su saludo.

-Por eso debemos darnos prisa, no nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Tomoyo.

-Claro, vamos- dije con mucha alegría.

-Ladies- dijo Eriol inclinándose mientras abría la puerta de pasajeros del auto. Haciéndose pasar por el chofer

-Vaya, pero que caballero- dijo Tomoyo siguiendo el juego.

Después de Eriol haber subido al auto junto a nosotras nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba la tienda con los vestidos más finos, "dignos apreciarse en una celebración tan importante como la de hoy" según dijo mi madre aunque yo no considerara importante la reunión de hoy ¿Como no va a ser así si ni siquiera conozco los anfitriones del baile?

Pero bueno, espero al menos divertirme un poco mirando vestidos con Tomoyo.

POV Shaoran

"Shaoran…" dijo una voz de mi cabeza, muy conocida para mí "¡no me atraparas! Jajaja" su voz tan melodiosa "¿Dónde estas Shaoran?" aquella voz que tanto aprecio "¡Ahhhh! no me asustes, Shaoran" siempre tan expresiva y alegre "¿sabes Shaoran?... ¡te quiero mucho!" como adoro a esa pequeña dueña de voz tan hermosa "lo siento, pero no podre volver a verte".

Aquella última frase me despertó de entre mis pensamientos, no quiero volver a sufrir recordando ese momento… aquel recuerdo amargo que volvía a mí como un recordatorio de esa magnifica persona que alguna vez fue tan importante para mí pero que ahora ya no formaba parte de mi vida…

El destino buscaba, ahora que estoy devuelta en el origen de mis delirios, la manera para traerme de vuelta su bello y doloroso recuerdo. Donde quiera que mirase encontraba algo que la traía a mi mente tan rápido que no lograba reaccionar a tiempo y terminaba divagando en los lugares más escondidos de mi mente, justo donde se encontraba ella.

Todo el día ha sido una serie de infortunios para mi podre cabeza. Desde ver aquella flor tan famosa en primavera hasta encontrarme con una chica con rasgos tan parecidos a los de ella que al inicio no pude reaccionar dé la impresión. Si estuviera aquí seria exactamente como esa chica, bueno, exceptuando su mal comportamiento y desagradables modales.

Tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta a mi bella niña…aquella que nunca volvió.

Ya debo dejar de divagar, después de todo ahora Meiling es lo más importante, ha sido mi apoyo desde que ella se fue y ahora estoy aquí para visitarla. Ya quiero ver su cara al darse cuenta que soy yo quien esta delante de su puerta esperando a que abra. Va a ser toda una sorpresa para ella.

-Un momento-dijo al escuchar el timbre- Quién e… ¡sha-shaoran!- Tal como imagine, su cara era todo un espectáculo de emociones- ¿Qué-que haces aquí?- es tan tierna cuando no sabe que decir.

-Decidí visitar mi novia- le dije e tono de burla- ¿no te molesta, verdad?

-Claro que no- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba muy contenta con mi llegada sorpresa- Ven, entra.

-¿tu madre esta?, me gustaría saludarla también- le pregunte ingresando a su casa.

-No, salió hace poco- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina- ¿Quieres té?

-Claro- respondí desde la sala.

-También tenemos torta ¿quieres que te lleve un poco?

-Solo si es hecha por tu madre, no quiero ir al hospital-volver a tener la misma experiencia de la vez pasada con tu té- le dije haciendo gestos.

-¡Ay! Que cruel eres Shaoran. Mis habilidades culinarias han mejorado desde la ultima vez que probaste mis platillos- dijo ingresando a la sala con una pequeña bandeja en sus manos en donde traía las dos tazas de té y los dos platos con la torta de fresa, según deduje era su sabor dado su color. La verdad se veía exquisita- Además, solo estuviste en cama durante algunas semanas.

-Por suerte- dije tomando una cuchara de la torta- Espero que en verdad nada malo me pase, no puede ausentarme esta noche- dije saboreando la torta, en verdad que había mejorado mucho en hacer postres- Esta deliciosa.

-¿Tienes algo importante esta noche?- pregunto un poco decepcionada- Creí que podríamos hacer algo esta noche- dijo bajando su mirada- Pero no importa, si es algo importante lo de esta noche debes ir- dijo con una sonrisa en su boca. Mostrándome siempre lo mejor que podía ofrecerme ella, su gran apoyo.

-Tu también vienes, Meiling- dije terminando con la torta- ¿Me puedes traer un poco más?

-Claro- dijo un poco desconcertada mientras se dirigía a la cocina con el pequeño plato en sus manos- ¿A que te refieres, shaoran, al decir que yo también voy?

-Me refiero a que tú me acompañaras esta noche.

-pero, ¿no es algo importante?- pregunto entregándome la deliciosa torta.

- Según parece- dije sin darle mucha importancia, pero al notar que no me entendía agregué- Mi madre dará un baile esta noche y como su único hijo algo varón tengo la obligación de asistir. Creo que dijo algo así como "este baile es en tu honor, hijo, así que no debes faltar" ¿o era "hijo, eres un personaje importante en el baile de esta noche así que por favor o faltes"?- dije tratando de imitar la voz de mi madre- No lo recuerdo, pero de todas formas debo ir y, dado que eres mi novia también estas invitada- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿me acompañaras, verdad?

-De acuerdo- dijo un poco preocupada mientras se retiraba hacia la cocina- pero con una condición.

-¿Hm? ¿Cuál?

-Prométeme que volveremos si tu madre empieza a molestarte de nuevo sobre tus deberes como futuro líder del clan Li- dijo muy seria mirándome directamente a los ojos- No quiero que siga interfiriendo en tu vida de esa manera.

-Meiling…- dije queriendo persuadirla sobre lo que acababa de decir. Ser el próximo jefe Li no es algo que pueda tomar tan a la ligera, si tuviese algún hermano al cual dejarle el puesto lo haría, pero soy el único hijo varón que tiene mi madre y aunque mi madre podría dejarle el puesto a alguna de mis hermanas los demás miembros del clan no lo aceptarían.

-Solo promételo Shaoran- interrumpió antes de poder explicarle lo difícil que era la situación.

-De acuerdo- acepte, es mejor que sienta que así puede protegerme de mi futuro ya marcado como jefe Li- Te lo prometo.

Después de todo ella no entiende mi situación, no ha crecido en el ambiente que he tenido yo, lleno de lujos, fiestas, dinero y todas las cosas que quieres, pero con una gran responsabilidad hacia la familia, debes darlo todo por ella, de ahí a que se formen los matrimonios arreglados, donde ninguno de los novios tiene derecho a reusarse pues sabe que es por el bien de su familia. De igual forma está el que no pueda negar mi deber como Li, mi familia cuenta conmigo para cumplir con las obligaciones para las que he sido preparado desde niño; debo aceptar mis responsabilidades.

-Muy bien- dijo más tranquila- ¡ah! ¡Pero no tengo ningún vestido que ponerme!- dijo corriendo hacia su habitación muy alterada.

-¿Cómo que no? Si siempre compras vestidos como es que ahora no vas a tener alguno para ponerte- dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, después de todo solo se trata de vestidos; mientras me dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Si, tengo muchos vestidos, pero ninguno tan elegante para tan importante ocasión como es la de hoy- dijo revolcando una gran cantidad de vestidos, mientras una gran gota aparecía en mi cabeza- dices que eres un invitado especial ¿no?- asentí- entonces no puedo ir con cualquier vestido.

Empezó a recoger todos vestidos que había sacado del armario y al terminar agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la sala, yo solo la seguí con la mirada.

-¿No piensas venir?- dijo con las llaves de la cas a en las manos.

-¿Adonde?

-A comprar un vestido por supuesto, ¡conozco un lugar fabuloso!- dijo sonriente.

-Esta bien- respondí al verla tan entusiasmada- te acompañare.

-Perfecto, quiero escuchar tu opinión acerca de un vestido hermoso que vi la última vez que fui…

Durante todo el camino hacia la famosa tienda escuche todo acerca lo hecho mientras yo no estaba. Siempre se sentía triste porque no estaba con ella aunque la llamara, así que ahora estaba muy contenta de poder tenerme y yo también lo estaba, después de todo no es muy alegre viajar solo y realmente me agrada su compañía, desde que la conocí los momento que paso con ella son muy entretenidos, es la mejor distracción para no pensar en mi niña…

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que el primer le agradara a alguien, la verdad mi animo no es mucho así que si deseas colaborar a que aumente deja un review, dicen que anima a continuar una historia y si quiero que esta historia siga creo que necesitare bastante apoyo o al menos saber que alguien lee mi historia. Ok, bastante depresivo pero así me siento, tengo muchos nervios por esta historia y me asusta pensar que nadie la llegara a leer.

Sin más que agregar, hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
